


Истинная природа черного

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Seeing Strings Universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зоро умеет видеть нити из эмоций, которые люди испытывают друг к другу, но его это не волнует до момента встречи с Санджи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истинная природа черного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nature of Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511622) by [SummerOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku). 



> Спасибо Lakimi за помощь с редактурой!

Зоро, сколько себя помнил, всегда видел нити, которые соединяли людей. По цвету он мог определить взаимоотношения в общем, но если же хотел узнать подробности, то ему стоило лишь коснуться нити, и эмоции, словно разряд тока, проходили через него.  
  
Он довольно быстро понял, что у него нет ни малейшего желания касаться этих нитей, и потому самый лучший выход - просто игнорировать их и хранить в секрете эту свою маленькую способность.  
  
И такая стратегия работала довольно долго. Но иногда, попадая в очередную передрягу, Зоро неосознанно сосредотачивался и тут же замечал их.  
  
Однако с момента появления Санджи в команде игнорировать их стало невозможно. Они шли по городу, и Зоро краем глаза улавливал, как с быстрым “вжик, вжик” у кока из груди то и дело вылетали нити и привязывались к любой женщине в пределах видимости. Молодые и пожилые, симпатичные и уродливые, негодяйки и праведницы - к каждой тянулась ниточка. Светло-розовая, с серебристым оттенком. Еще ни разу в жизни Зоро не видел ни у кого нитей такого цвета и в таком количестве.  
  
Однажды любопытство все-таки взяло верх, и Зоро, пока кок покупал бананы, протянул руку и дотронулся до ниточки, которая тянулась к продавщице манго.  
  
«Прошу, позволь мне любить и защищать твою драгоценную жизнь, что так украшает этот мир», - шептал низкий, мягкий, убедительный голос Санджи, звенящим обещанием проникая, казалось, в самую душу.  
  
Зоро, покраснев, дернулся назад, наткнулся на тележку с манго и задушено выдохнул.  
  
«Что это за херня?!»  
  
Манго бедной леди попадали, и Санджи, рассыпаясь в извинениях, кинулся их поднимать.  
  
\- Да что, мать твою, с тобой происходит? - прошипел он, отталкивая Зоро, чтобы не мешался под ногами. Он рыскал глазами по сторонам, словно ожидал увидеть затаившихся врагов.  
  
Зоро фыркнул и стряхнул с себя руку Санджи.  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
Санджи сунул сигарету в рот и нахмурился. К счастью, из-за угла вышла Нами, и он отвлекся, рванул к ней хвастаться покупками.  
  
Да, Зоро знал, что если тронет нить, то что-нибудь почувствует, но такого не ожидал. Обычно все было достаточно просто, например, похоть или дружба, или другие легко распознаваемые эмоции. Но в словах кока, в его голосе слышалось по меньшей мере два совершенно разных чувства, которые в равной степени адресовывались любой женщине… Подумать только, сколько в Санджи идиотизма. Невероятно.  
  
Ладно, может, Зоро и разглядел бы что-то благородно-наивное в таком отношении, но сама по себе идея была просто глупой. Как женщины могли делать мир ярче или, наоборот, хуже, отчего нуждались в защите? Идиот.  
  
Он посмотрел на Санджи, который после разговора с их навигатором привычно превратился в восторженную макаронину[*](http://i99.beon.ru/media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m94u0vB4He1ql18gr.gif).  
  
Зоро совершенно не ожидал от этого человека эмоций настолько глубоких и сильных. Ему стало даже любопытно, откуда Санджи получил такие дурацкие представления о женщинах, и какими окажутся его нити к другим людям.  
  
Любопытство-то его и сгубило.  
  
Чем больше Зоро наблюдал, тем больше замечал, что, пожалуй, не так уж мерзко Санджи выглядел. Элегантность, с которой тот раскидывал противников, смотрелась столь же привлекательно, как и танец мечей. А его умение составлять меню на обед удачно трансформировалось в способность грамотно спланировать атаку. И ради по-настоящему важных вещей Санджи мог, отбросив разногласия, сделать шаг вперед и встать плечом к плечу рядом с Зоро. А еще он знал, что значит быть настоящим мужчиной.  
  
Прошло совсем немного времени, и вот уже Зоро безнадежно смотрел на собственную нить, соединявшую его с Санджи. Разглядывать нити, которые сходились к нему самому, всегда было чревато головной болью, но тут уж Зоро ничего не мог поделать.  
  
Он видел, что нити, тянувшиеся от Санджи к другим членам команды, менялись со временем, цвет становился глубже и насыщенней. И в каждой присутствовал оттенок, который Зоро про себя теперь называл “жертвенным серебром тупого эро-кока”: как выяснилось, этот оттенок означал стремление защищать любой ценой.  
  
И нити поменялись у всех, кроме него.  
  
С самого начала, с первого же раза, как он рискнул, несмотря на мигрень, посмотреть, он знал, что между ними все плохо.  
  
Толстый черный витой шнур.  
  
Конечно, они постоянно дрались, но подразумевалось, что под всем этим скрывалась своего рода связь членов одной команды и накама.  
  
Зоро доводилось видеть толстые черные нити. Они связывали худших врагов, и все равно были тоньше той, что тянулась к нему от Санджи. Собственные нити даже видеть было больно, а уж касаться их - вообще невыносимо, и Зоро не испытывал ни малейшего желания получить сердечный приступ прямо на глазах у этого идиота.  
  
Зоро отказывался ревновать к ярким и радостным цветам девушек. У Нами нить была живая, насыщенная. Розовый, серебристый, желтый и пурпурный смешивались, переливаясь на солнце. У Робин - почти такая же, но с вкраплениями голубовато-фиолетового, не менее приятного. Когда Зоро дотронулся до их нитей, то к своему большому удивлению обнаружил, что Санджи любит Нами и Робин так же, как и любую другую женщину, но восхищается ими больше и уважает сильнее. В нем горело почти болезненное желание залечить раны их прошлого, ну или хотя бы побаловать чем-то, а еще странная братская привязанность, которая совсем не сочеталась с желанием увидеть их голыми. Но с желанием гораздо более слабым, чем Зоро себе представлял.  
  
Нет, если уж он и допускал мысль о ревности, то скорее к Луффи. Витая нить из радуги ярких цветов, которые Зоро распознавал с одного взгляда. Если тупой кок и был влюблен в кого-то из команды, так это в Луффи. Там сплетались и нежная привязанность, и уважительная ревность к его силе, и преданность, которая чуть не обожгла Зоро, когда он коснулся нити. Луффи что-то дал Санджи, и теперь ради капитана тот мог пойти почти на все. Такая простая и крепкая связь.  
  
Посмотрев на собственную нить, толстую, уродливую, черную, Зоро вновь обеспечил себе мигрень. Честно говоря, болело не только в голове, но он бы никогда в этом себе не признался.  
  
Он загляделся на нить и не заметил, как к нему подошли с тарелкой сэндвичей.  
  
\- Эй, дерьмоголовый… Что случилось? Ты словно…  
  
\- Не выдумывай, - Зоро поднял глаза и застыл.  
  
Кок наклонился к нему, очень близко, и пытливо заглянул в лицо. В голубом глазу, не скрытом челкой, отражалась тревога, и Зоро раздраженно скользнул взглядом к нити, чтобы снова убедиться в откровенном обмане.  
  
Когда Санджи склонился так сильно, нить ослабла и слегка раскрутилась, неожиданно открывая пучок тонких ниточек, которые собирались в толстый канат…  
  
Ослепительно красочных ниточек.  
  
Цвета. Так много цветов, переплетающихся друг с другом. Пастельные. Солнечно-яркие. С металлическим бликом. Даже в клеточку, с узором. Не особо задумываясь, Зоро протянул руку и схватился за нить, висящую между ними. Но теперь он ощутил не просто эмоцию. И услышал не только голос.  
  
Словно где-то в подсознании, в маленькой тайной комнатке Санджи, раздетый догола под толстыми, теплыми одеялами, прижимался горячим телом к спине Зоро и горячо шептал ему на ухо: «Ты идиот. Ты выносишь мне мозг. Я люблю тебя. Я терпеть тебя не могу. Я уважаю тебя. Я хочу тебе врезать. Я не понимаю тебя. Я понимаю тебя. Ты меня бесишь. Меня от тебя бросает в жар. Я хочу тебя защищать, но ты, мать твою, в этом не нуждаешься. Я хочу тебе помогать, но ты не примешь мою помощь. Я ревную к этой тупой силе и тому, как легко ты готов жертвовать всем без сомнений и колебаний. Я восхищаюсь и ненавижу твое упрямство и твою гордость. Я никогда не предам тебя и не встану у тебя на пути. Я заставлю тебя признать меня равным, даже если хочу тебя так, как никому нельзя хотеть. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив».  
  
Чувства, ворвавшиеся в него вместе с этой короткой исповедью... Зоро представить себе не мог, что их настолько много. Сложные, простые, невинные, порочные, теплые, холодные, нежные, горькие, ликующие и стыдные, чистые и противоречивые, запутанные, растерянные. Чувства, мысли, надежды и мечты ворвались в него, затопили, осветили каждый оттенок эмоций Санджи, даже его недавнюю тревогу, когда он несколько секунд назад увидел сидящего на палубе Зоро. Зоро, который, похоже, находился на грани срыва.  
  
А теперь Зоро дышал тяжело и часто и улыбался, как полоумный, хоть и знал, что лицо у него сейчас пылает от смущения.  
  
Он всегда считал, кок его ненавидит, а тот, оказывается, столько всего испытывал к нему. Все, что только можно придумать. Любовь, ненависть, желание и раздражение… Абсолютно все.  
  
У Санджи, этого идиота, никак не получалось определиться. К счастью, у Зоро была пара мыслей как настроить эту бурю эмоций на более позитивный спектр.  
  
У Санджи, который в тот момент рухнул на колени и тряс Зоро, на лице проступала паника.  
  
\- Эй, эй! Что происходит? Маримо, ответь мне! Чоппер!  
  
Зоро легко перехватил Санджи за запястье и нетерпеливым рывком притянул к себе, ведь для понимания чувств друг друга глубокий поцелуй мог сделать гораздо больше, чем все разноцветные нити вместе взятые.


End file.
